The Christmas that changed it all
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: oneshot when christmas comes around and Sunako is alone again but something is different she is crying. please review i need my confidence thnx


Sunako's point of view

It is Christmas eve the guys were going out. Takenaga was going out with Noi it is their first Christmas eve together so he wanted to take her out some were special. Ranmaru was having Christmas eve with one of his women, she is the wife of a CEO, so he was going to be out till Christmas. As for Yuki he wanted to spend Christmas eve and Christmas with his family. Then their was the light creature, Kyouhei he was working today so that left me all by myself for the night.

I am happy that means that I don't have to spend my movie time cooking that ungrateful light creature. All he would do would bother me while I watch my favorite movies, and be with my best friends right.

'Sunako-chan if you are so happy being with out the light creature then why are you crying' said my best friend Hiroshi

'I am not crying I never cry' I said though I felt a burning feeling in my eyes

'oh but Sunako-chan you are' said my other friend Josephina

'what if I am its not because of the light creature' I replied

'well if its not because of the light creature then why are you crying' Hiroshi asked

'its because I have something in my eyes' it was the best excuse I could come up with but before my friends could reply there was a knock at my room window. As I thought it was just the wind hitting the window. I went to the window to move it because it was starting to annoy me.

As I opened my shades it was to dark to see what was outside so I opened the window. In flow a cold breeze of wind. As the wind stop blowing for a minute I looked out to see not a tree branch but a person.

As he stepped though the window I got in fighting position just in case I had to beat the crap out of him. I lowered it a little when I seen a tall guy he stood a good head taller then me. He had blond hair and red (sorry if I got that wrong) piercing eyes.

"hey idiot why are you crying" He said as I broke out of the stance

"I am not crying I just got something in my eyes" I defended myself wiping away the evidence

"yeah right" he scoffed as he walked closer as I backed way

"what are you doing back so soon light creature" I said trying to change the topic

"would you stop calling me that I have a name Ky-ou-hei" he said stopping in his tracks then pursuing on what he was doing before

"what ever what are you doing here and why did you come through the window" I asked

"well I forgot my keys and for some reason Ifeltlikeyouwerecrying" he said looking way though I thought I seen him blush a little

"what"

"I said that I felt like you were crying" I then know for sure that he was blushing. then I seen his eyes looking into mine

"well you were feeling wrong I was not crying" I said walking till my back was against the wall

"sunako you know its ok to cry some times just as long as you don't cry alone" he said then I understood a little more about him

"you well I was not crying" I said thought form the looks of his eyes I could tell he didn't believe it

"you don't always have to always strong its ok to break down and cry" he said stop just a foot or so way from me

"well I wasn't…" that was all I could say before I really broke own and cried. I fell right into his arms.

I could fell the strong muscles that were under his shirt and I know that he wouldn't let me go. I just stood there crying on him bold shoulders we were so close to each other that our bodies we pressed against each other. I just stood their crying I could feel Kyouhei's right hand on the small of my back as his left hand was fingering though my hair.

You would thank that with all the fighting he does that his hands would be all rough but no they were soft. As I cried in his chest he whispered something in my ear. I couldn't hear him because all I could feel was his warm breath against my ear. I just stood there crying not knowing why I started to. We stood in that position for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Kyouhei's point of view

I just stood there holding her. Her small soft body, my hand going through her silky hair. I don't know what told me she was crying but I know she was. As that hit me I just ran all the way home. I know that she wouldn't let me in her room if I came through the door so that left only one thing I could do , go through her window.

As she opened the window I saw it the cruelest proof of all. Her harden velvet eye red from crying and a trail form where her tears were once at. I just felt I need to wrap my arms around her. As I moved closer to her she stepped back denying the proof in front of me.

She finally brook down and all I could do was hold her and help her through this not even knowing what she was crying about. As the sniffling and the sobbing stopped I then know that she had cried herself to sleep. I gently lifted her up caring her in my arms to her bed.

I sat her down on the bed . I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead my lips lingering for a few more seconds before I gently brushed the hair out of her face. I moved my hand from her face about to leave when I felt someone had on my arm. I turned around to see Sunako holding onto my arm.

"please don't go" she said

* * *

Sunako's point of view

"please don't go" I asked holding onto his arm hoping he wouldn't reject me. It was then that he turned around to face me. I thought he would say something like 'like I would want to be with a girl like you' or 'I don't like ugly girls' but no he moved my chair and sat it next to my bed sitting on it.

"you go to sleep now" he said I laid down but couldn't sleep

"Kyouhei you must be tired to"

"no I am fine" he said as he yawned.

"Kyouhei you can sleep here too" I said blushing a little as I moved over to make room for him on my bed.

"are you sure" he said also blushing a little to

"yeah so get over here before I change my mind" I said knowing that my mind wouldn't change my no mater what. It looked like he was thanking it over before he climbed into the bed. It wasn't long after they started to drifting off to sleep. Before Kyouhei and sunako said something the never thought would change the life or the way they seen each other

"I love you" Kyouhei said as he started to drifted off

"I love you too" I said not knowing what we said till I was all ready almost asleep.

* * *

Normal point of view

They then feel asleep not worried about what would happened when they woke up. Just sleeping there in each others arm

* * *

AN: hey this is my first one shot and i want to know how it is so please review review review I'm even on my hands and knees


End file.
